


Behind The Scene

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong missed Yuta's bright smile so he decided to bring it back again.





	Behind The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for my Yutae siblings. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is based on what happened behind the scene during NCT's Vlive last July 11, 2018.

 

Taeyong noticed the change from Yuta's face. He knew that something has changed cause who wouldn't notice? Whenever they perform the song **Touch** , Yuta's smile will always be the highlight of the stage. Yuta's smile, brighter than the sun, melted everyone's heart. Where is it anyways? That's what Taeyong wanted to know.

After getting a few shots for their latest endorsement, Taeyong walked out of the set to go straight to the only Japanese member who's sulking on the small bed while reading a book that looks like a Japanese one. But before he could go and talk to him, he was easily got attracted by the foods laying on the table and he took a cookie to eat it. Taeyong then realized that some of his members were already at the corner near Yuta.. and Mark, who accompanied him for awhile. They seem to have a deep conversation so he just walked straight to the dressing room and get his phone to play a game. 

Not until he saw Yuta opened the door and slumped on the chair, pulling out his phone and sulk again. Taeyong had enough and he placed his phone down, walked to him and tapped his shoulder. "Is there any problem?" Taeyong has to know.

But Yuta is the most stubborn member when it comes to showing his true emotions. "No." He smiled.. Taeyong was not really impressed by its fakeness.

"Don't lie to me, Yuta. I know you better than myself." Yuta looked down and placed his phone down to face him. Taeyong sat up in front and reached for his hands to kiss it. "Tell me.. I might help you."

"I.. I miss Osaka." That's what Taeyong finally thought anyways. Ever since NCT 127 debuted in Japan, Yuta had been longing to go back again and meet his hometown. Who doesn't miss your own home? Definitly, no one. It's normal to get homesick whenever you're working overseas. Yuta endured it for six years and this made Taeyong realized that Yuta is a strong man with full of determination.

"I miss my family, Tae... my sisters, my parents, my friends and former classmates, my neighbors... my other relatives and even Rapunzel. I miss Japan. I miss Osaka so much." Taeyong didn't expect that Yuta will cry in front of him. He's such a strong one who keeps his emotions to himself. But seeing him so vulnerable like this, Taeyong felt so special but at the same time worried.

"Yuta.. I know. I'm sorry if I can't even bring you to Japan today or tomorrow but I promise you that when we're going back to Osaka, I'll ask manager hyungs to let you have a vacation even just for two days." Taeyong said. "I'll also try so hard to study Japanese so that whenever you need someone to talk to your own language and you can't express it in Korean, you can say it to me and I'll try to understand." He continued and this made Yuta stopped crying. Taeyong wiped his tears away from his cheeks and reached for the make up on the make up table to retouch. Taeyong pressed the foam on Yuta's cheeks and nose that made Yuta chuckle.

"That's what I'm waiting for." Taeyong beamed with pride when he saw the Osaka Prince smiling again. "Your smile will always makes me weak, you know that?"

"No.. I didn't know." Yuta answered in Japanese and was glad that Taeyong understood what he had said. He fixed Yuta's hair and wiped the excess powder from Yuta's nose. "And I'll try to learn how to cook Japanese food for you. Just smile always, Yuta. You deserve to be happy." Taeyong said in Japanese that made Yuta's heart flutter.

"Thank you, Tae."

"I'm always here for you, okay?" He pulled Yuta's hands to get up and leave the room but Yuta didn't even move a bit.

"Why?"

"I can't do it without you. Please join me on vlive." Taeyong nodded his head and successfully made Yuta out of the room. Their manager were already looking for them since the time had passed already. "Where have you been, Yuta? We're about to start."

"Can Taeyong join me instead? I need him." Their manager looked at him and then at Taeyong. He gave the older a small nod and the manager couldn't do anything anyways. "Thank you, hyung."

 

The vlive started out with Taeyong hyping Yuta up and ending it with Yuta getting all hyper along with Taeyong.

 

 

 

Time flies so fast when the whole SM Town artists were bowing their heads for the encore. Yuta couldn't get happier being back at his hometown again. He keeps on waving at his fans, showing his all so beautiful face and walked like a Prince could do. Taeyong came to him and wrapped his arm around his waist and whispered something on his ear. "Manager hyung will join you. He said that you're allowed to go home now  for two days since we don't have any activities for the next few days.

Yuta never felt so thankful that he has a Taeyong who's willing to make him happy even in the hardest possible way. Taeyong's Japanese got improved and Yuta can have a proper (but not fluent) conversation with him. Taeyong also showed his cooking skills which expressed him the most. Taeyong's been making anything along with his favorite ramen.

Yuta couldn't stop smiling. Who wouldn't when Taeyong's all sweet and do everything that he can do to make him smile again.

 

 

"Thank you, Taeyong." Yuta said shyly. Taeyong pulled Yuta in a hug. "You're always welcome, Yukkuri. Keep that smile on your face, okay?"

"Okay."

 

With that, Yuta can't stop smiling whenever Taeyong is there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
